1. Field
The present application generally relates to optical metrology of structures formed on semiconductor wafers, and, more particularly, to controlling a fabrication tool using a support vector machine.
2. Related Art
Optical metrology involves directing an incident beam at a structure, measuring the resulting diffracted beam, and analyzing the diffracted beam to determine a feature of the structure. In semiconductor manufacturing, optical metrology is typically used for quality assurance. For example, after fabricating a periodic grating in proximity to a semiconductor chip on a semiconductor wafer, an optical metrology system is used to determine the profile of the periodic grating. By determining the profile of the periodic grating, the quality of the fabrication process utilized to form the periodic grating, and by extension the semiconductor chip proximate the periodic grating, can be evaluated.
One conventional optical metrology system uses a diffraction modeling technique, such as rigorous coupled wave analysis (RCWA), to analyze the diffracted beam. More particularly, in the diffraction modeling technique, a model diffraction signal is calculated based, in part, on solving Maxwell's equations. Calculating the model diffraction signal involves performing a large number of complex calculations, which can be time consuming and costly.